OverProtective
by SolcieNTalin
Summary: Yuuto manages a date with Kotarou and Tatsuki sets the guidelines. YuutoxKotarou with threatening Tatsuki. Minimal cursing.


**Disclaimer:** Um, no. I don't own. But one day...one day...

**A/N: **My first full fledged shounen ai fic.

This was actually inspired by Sora Kohaku who reviewed my other story and said that there should be more Yuuto x Kotarou. And well, this idea came to me while looking over my newest reviews. So, here it is! Hope you enjoy it.

**Over Protective:**

It was the strangest feeling, really. At first, it was only a little heat on the back of his head. His mind telling him that he definitely did not want to turn around. But, time moved forward and the small heat began to grow. When Yuuto couldn't take it anymore, he turned around to see Tatsuki glaring daggers in his direction.

Had the tall boy not look, the back of his head would have caught fire from the heat of that gaze. And people said that looks couldn't kill.

They obviously never had Tatsuki stare at them.

Gulping slightly, Yuuto gave him a small wave.

Tatsuki's glare doubled, if possible.

Glancing around at the empty hallway, Yuuto walked up to the dark haired teen. Said boy simply shoved his hands in his pockets. Stopping in front of Tatsuki, he found himself at a loss of what to say.

So, they stared. And while they stared, Yuuto had to think back as to why he had the wrath of Tatsuki's death glare on him.

Much like all things that involved the broody one, it came down to a pretty specimen of a boy.

This certain boy being Kotarou.

"_So, Kotarou, want to hang out tonight?" _He had said with a smooth smile and confident tone.

"_I don't know. I'm still kind of bummed about Mio."_ Kotarou had said this quietly. It had been a month since the two of them had broken it off. Mio had moved to a different town and didn't want to burden Kotarou. In the end, it had been for Kotarou's own good. Mio always thought of Kotarou. She was a sweetheart like that.

Yuuto had no reservations to such kindness for himself.

In all honesty, he sought it as the perfect opportunity to have the little blonde for himself.

Don't get him wrong, he still loved the ladies. He never doubted that, he never would. But, Kotarou was gorgeous and kind. And hell, Yuuto saw his chance and he'd be damned if he missed out.

So, he had convinced Kotarou to spend some time with him. The fact that it was at a restaurant didn't seem suspicious. The fact that it was a very fancy restaurant with secluded tables should have raised Kotarou's hackles.

But they didn't.

Which is how Yuuto found himself at the end of Tatsuki's death glare.

Damn over-protective, broody cousins.

"Hey, Tatsuki, man-." Yuuto had began but the hand that grabbed his collar and tugged him down so that he was an inch away from the broody one's angry face, shut him up.

"You are to bring him home at ten." Tatsuki's chilling voice seemed to crawl down his spine. It should have been a warning for him not to speak. But he never did listen to warnings very well.

"But I was planning-."

"**_Ten_**."

"Ten, it is." One did not piss Oohira Tatsuki off and get off with everything in tact.

"He will come back home as he had left." This one got the sleazy one confused and Yuuto just had to ask.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll keep your damn hands off him." And people said that Yuuto was the perverted one!

But Tatsuki did have a point. It wasn't like the thought of kissing, touching, and otherwise having that sort of moment with Kotarou hadn't crossed his mind.

It had.

And it was stuck there.

"But what if-."

"Let him fall." Ooh, the Oohira was good.

"And if-."

"Shout at him to get out of the car's way."

"But-."

"You better make sure that he isn't near any streets, cars, or things that can run him over."

Yuuto was just about to make another protest when Tatsuki let out a strange sound that seemed like a growl.

"No. Touching."

"Got it."

If Yuuto had been thinking about it, he would have noticed that this was the most that he had heard Tatsuki say. But, he wasn't thinking about it. In fact, his mind was far from it.

"Now for the other ground rules…"

It took Yuuto all his might not to whimper.

--

Kotarou had looked exceptionally adorable in his suit and the way he fidgeted made Yuuto want to laugh. But he held back.

"Why are we at this place, Yuuto?" The blonde said, looking around nervously. It was obvious that he wasn't really used to such settings. Especially with 'friends'.

"Don't worry about it and just enjoy!" Yuuto reassured him and couldn't resist a little teasing. "I thought this would be a perfect place for our first _date_."

Chuckling, he dodged the knife Kotarou had thrown at him.

As he straightened back up, he noticed a confused look on his adorable friend's face.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I just saw Tatsuki…"

And sure enough, the strange heat was spreading on the back of his head.

**Owari.**

**Please, review.**


End file.
